


Ждут великие дела

by Sammy_Lee



Series: Всадники - век спустя [1]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Lee/pseuds/Sammy_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот уже сто лет Нити не угрожают Перну, но всадники по-прежнему на страже мира и покоя на планете. Ведь настоящий всадник способен остановить зло, даже если ему еще долго ждать Запечатления!<br/>Писалось по заявке о буднях всадников после последнего Прохождения, но получилось о будущем всаднике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ждут великие дела

Таклам едва успел пригнуться — башмак отца просвистел над ним, с силой врезавшись в притолоку. Он выскочил за дверь и только головой помотал. Когда это отец успел так набраться? Вроде три часа назад, когда Таклам уходил, был еще трезвый... Кажется, родители опять поссорились, мать куда-то ушла и вряд ли придет домой до вечера. Куда теперь деваться-то? И есть хочется, прямо живот подводит. Утром у матери каша пригорела, поэтому даже позавтракать толком не получилось...  
На огороде предсказуемо ничего не нашлось — недавно ведь сажали, только-только зелень в рост пошла. Таклам на всякий случай выдернул одну морковину — тоненький, как нитка, крошечный корешок убивал всякую надежду разжиться здесь чем-то съестным. Он уныло попинал грядки, раздумывая, куда бы пойти. Эх, надо было у Амары пообедать, она же предлагала! Но у нее бабка такая... Таклам передернулся, вспомнив беспрестанное ворчание и злые глаза старухи. Ну уж, еще подавишься. Лучше пойти на море, хотя и далековато, конечно. Собрать моллюсков, там же их запечь в костре — красота! А может, удастся рыбаков встретить, тогда еще и домой можно будет рыбы принести... Вот только придется идти босиком и с непокрытой головой. Но не соваться же в дом, когда отец в таком настроении. И так прошлой зимой три дня в постели валялся, после того, как головой попробовал стенку на прочность. Отец, конечно, потом каялся, прощения просил, да толку-то... Сунься сейчас — опять огребешь под горячую руку.  
Ладно, надо пойти тогда по лесу, а не по дороге. Даже быстрее немного получится.  
На самом деле, сам путь, если идти к морю через лес, был намного короче, чем по дороге. Но из-за того, что приходилось пробираться через густые заросли, по времени получалось почти столько же. Духота и тучи насекомых тоже были небольшим удовольствием. Но лучше уж так, чем идти два часа без шляпы по солнцепеку. Солнце здесь, на Южном, было злое — выросший на холодном Плоскогорье Таклам все никак не мог к нему привыкнуть. И вообще, по лесу, полному всякой живности и таинственных теней, было просто веселее идти. Много чего могло попасться по пути интересного и полезного. Вот и сейчас удалось найти два рано поспевших красных плода.   
Но настроение, поднявшееся от того, что желудок немного успокоился, скоро опять подпортилось — лодки рыбаков уже стояли на приколе. Таклам огорченно потоптался рядом и пошел дальше, к отмели, за моллюсками. Покосился было на яркие крыши рыбацкого Длинного холда неподалеку, но туда не свернул. Одно дело — помочь вытянуть лодку на берег, собрать в мешки улов, и в награду за это получить рыбину-другую, а другое — идти попрошайничать к людям домой. Дедушка бы сказал, что хуже этого только умирающего обобрать.  
При мысли о дедушке, как всегда, стало грустно. Старик был строгим, Таклам его побаивался, но при нем они жили нормально, большой семьей в своем доме. А когда дед умер, отец решил искать счастья на Юге и вот, все ищет... Может, Такламу стоило остаться у дяди Ледена? Дядя был не против, даже сам предлагал — оставьте мальчика здесь, пока не устроитесь... Да что уж теперь об этом думать.  
Идти по горячей гальке было больно, и Таклам поднялся выше на берег, к кромке леса. Случайно заметив золотой отблеск в тени высокого дерева, прищурился и ахнул — это была королева файров! Сидела на толстой ветви и сосредоточенно вглядывалась куда-то в гущу листвы. Таклам смотрел на нее во все глаза. Вот бы и ему файра! У Амары был коричневый, и в Плоскогорье у многих были, а здесь, на Южном, так почти у каждого второго... Приехав сюда, Таклам излазил все доступное ему побережье, но тщетно — то ли на здешних пляжах файры вообще не гнездились, то ли их было совсем мало. Если бы у него была такая золотая малышка... Королева, между тем, кажется, устала выглядывать что-то, чем бы оно ни было, расслабилась, потянулась, расправляя полупрозрачные золотые крылышки. Она была такой чудесной, что Таклам даже дышать боялся, чтобы не спугнуть ее, полюбоваться подольше. И, когда королева вдруг настороженно подняла головку, встрепенулась и исчезла, от огорчения забористо выругался. Дедушка бы за такое заставил его вымыть рот с мылом.  
«Какой ты злой, мальчик, — раздался укоризненный голос прямо у него в голове. — Так плохо ругаешься и даже не знаешь, на кого».  
Таклам подскочил на месте и заозирался, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
«Я здесь, — любезно подсказал голос. — Посмотри на море».  
Таклам послушно повернулся и замер с отвисшей челюстью. Над морем летели драконы — коричневый и голубой, и этот голубой отчетливо кивнул в его сторону!  
— Ты — дракон? — воскликнул Таклам.  
«Я — Кенет. И я — дракон, — горделиво ответили ему. — До свидания, мальчик, будущий всадник!»  
И драконы исчезли, нырнув в Промежуток. Таклам долго щипал себя за разные места и тряс головой, проверяя, не сон ли это. А поверив, что не сон, издал торжествующий клич, спустился к морю и побежал по мелководью, разбрызгивая воду и радостно хохоча. Дракон назвал его будущим всадником! И он им станет, несмотря ни на что!  
***  
В углу опять что-то зашуршало. Наверняка мокрицы. Таклам передернулся — в прошлый раз, когда он решил выяснить, что там шумит, и стукнул по стене, отвалился целый кусок полусгнившей доски, а с ним — они, черные, жирные, отвратительные. Ну уж нет, больше он этого видеть не хочет, пусть шуршат.   
Дождь шел третьи сутки, не переставая ни на миг, и Таклам уже извелся, сидя в четырех стенах. Хорошо хоть, отец не пил, только шатался по дому молчаливой хмурой тенью. Но вряд ли такая благодать долго продлится — мать пилила его с утра до вечера, припоминая все плохое, что было в их совместной жизни. Даже Таклам устал от этого... Он вздохнул — раньше ему казалось, что в ссорах родителей виноват был отец, со своим пьянством и бездельем, но, может, и мать не меньше виновата? Может, если бы она не была такой резкой и нетерпеливой, не уходила, хлопнув дверью, даже не слушая отца во время ссор, содержала в порядке дом... В Плоскогорье хозяйство вела тетя Энис, жена дяди Ледена, мать была только на подхвате, а свободное время проводила с подружками, часами сплетничая с ними. И здесь, на Южном, быстро сошлась с немногочисленными соседками, целыми днями пропадала у них, словно у нее не было своего дома. А может, она никогда не хотела семью? Зачем тогда замуж вышла и сына родила?   
На кухне мать загремела кастрюлями — наконец-то вспомнила об обеде. Отец устроился помощником к рыбаку Данжелу, и теперь хотя бы рыба дома всегда есть. А то ближе к осени, когда кончились привезенные с Севера деньги, пришлось несколько дней лесными фруктами и овощами с огорода питаться. В одном отец оказался прав, переехав на Юг — с голоду здесь точно не помрешь.   
Но все-таки очень хотелось мяса. Таклам выглянул на кухню и огорченно вздохнул — конечно, рыба. Ничего, в Вейре он каждый день будет есть мясо! Только бы дождаться...

Дед Амары много знал про драконов и всадников. В Восточном Вейре жил его старинный приятель, у которого он часто гостил. В отличие от бабки, дед был добрый, никогда не ругал детей, даже если они баловались, не обзывал Таклама «северным нищебродом». О своей встрече с драконом Таклам никому не рассказал — только Амаре и ему, деду Маргену.   
— Так и есть, — покивал Марген, выслушав его. — Раз ты слышишь драконов, значит, можешь стать всадником. Но только придется тебе, парень, подождать. Драконы в наше время редко Рождаются и мало. Ну да и тебе всего двенадцать, так что наверняка дождешься.  
— Дедушка, а почему сейчас драконов мало Рождается? — спросила Амара. — А раньше их намного больше было?  
— Чем ты учителя слушала, девочка? — Марген строго погрозил ей пальцем. — Небось хихикала с подружками и мальчикам глазки строила?  
— Нам про это еще не рассказывали, — надулась Амара. — И никому я глазки не строила!  
Таклам понурился. В Плоскогорье он ходил в школу два Оборота, научился читать, писать и считать. А здесь, на Южном, никто — ни отец, ни мать, ни сам он — даже ни разу не заговорили об его учебе. Он, честно говоря, даже и не задумался об этом ни разу, хотя знал, что Амара каждый день ходит в Длинный холд на занятия. Стало почему-то стыдно, хотя его никто ни в чем и не винил.  
— Ну ладно тогда, — Марген удобно вытянул ноги, отхлебнул ледяного фруктового сока. — Расскажу.  
Таклам навострил уши, не желая пропустить ни слова.  
— Драконы, они не сами собой на Перне появились, — начал Марген. — Их первопоселенцы вывели, когда с Нитями встретились в первый раз. Да вы про это уже знаете.  
— Да, — Амара поцеловала в носик своего коричневого Климпа. — Их вывели из яиц файров!  
— Ну, и так можно сказать, — улыбнулся дед. — Так вот, предки наши были люди умные, жизнью битые, потому и сделали так, что, когда начинается Прохождение и в драконах возникает нужда — они начинают размножаться быстрее. Королевы чаще взлетают, и яиц в кладке становится больше. В последнее Прохождение Рождались одновременно по сорок-пятьдесят драконов! А в мирное время и брачные полеты становятся реже, и яиц меньше. А сейчас у нас самое что ни на есть мирное время, Прохождений больше вообще не будет. Вот и думайте сами.  
— Дедушка Марген, а ты знаешь, сколько сейчас всего драконов? — спросил Таклам.   
Марген задумался, пошевелил губами:  
— В Крылатом Патруле точно знаю — сорок. В Восточном Вейре тоже могу уверенно сказать — около тридцати. В Южном две королевы, так что там наверняка больше. Скажем, шестьдесят. В Солнечном и Тихой Гавани по одной королеве, тоже возьмем по тридцать... Всего в Вейрах, получается, около ста пятидесяти драконов. А уж сколько по мастерским и холдам живут... чего не знаю, того не знаю. Большинство всадников ведь, закончив обучение, домой возвращаются или в Цех какой поступают... Если так прикинуть, что королевы раз в три-четыре Оборота взлетают...  
Марген усиленно зашевелил бровями, но быстро сдался:  
— Никогда я в счете не был силен. Думаю, где-то семьсот-восемьсот. А сто Оборотов назад, когда закончилось Последнее Прохождение, их было больше трех тысяч!  
— А сколько сейчас в кладке бывает яиц? — затаив дыхание, спросил Таклам. Он только сейчас сообразил, что дракона ему может попросту не достаться!  
— На последнем Рождении в Восточном было пятнадцать.   
— А Кандидатов?  
— Около сорока. — Марген вздохнул и посмотрел с сочувствием на Таклама. — И все они, если подумать, выросли там же, в Вейре, а если в другом месте, то в семье всадника. Поиск сейчас редко когда проводят... Вот так-то, парень.   
Таклам уже было погрузился в уныние, но Амара вдруг воскликнула:  
— А зачем тебе Поиск, Таклам? Ты же и так знаешь, что можешь Запечатлеть дракона! Сам дракон тебе сказал!  
— Ну да! — поддержал внучку Марген. — Ты можешь просто прийти в Вейр и попытать счастья. Все лучше, чем... м-да. Я вот тоже в детстве хотел стать всадником, но увы, не дано мне.   
— А когда было последнее Рождение? — спросил воспрявший духом Таклам.  
— В Восточном Вейре — два Оборота уже прошло. В Южном одна королева в прошлом Обороте взлетела, вторая вот только недавно, несколько месяцев как. В Солнечном больше Оборота назад, а в Тихой Гавани сейчас кладка зреет.  
— Это значит, что следующее Рождение в Восточном может быть уже в следующем Обороте! — посчитал Таклам. — А мне будет уже тринадцать!  
— Маловат ты еще будешь, — покачал головой Марген. — Уж потерпи еще пару Оборотов.  
Таклам тогда промолчал, но про себя твердо решил, что ждать не будет.

После обеда дождь наконец-то прекратился.  
— Я гулять! — Таклам наспех оделся и выскочил из дома. Мать что-то прокричала ему вслед, но он уже не слышал.   
Первым делом побежал к Амаре, но ее дома не оказалось. Одна только бабка была, зыркнула на него недобро:  
— Нет ее дома! И еще несколько дней не будет!   
Тут только Таклам вспомнил, что Амара собиралась ехать с родителями на чью-то там свадьбу в холд Райской реки. Сплюнув в огорчении, он встал на дороге, раздумывая, куда пойти.  
Кроме Амары, поблизости пойти было не к кому. Здесь, в Тенистой Долине, жило всего несколько семей, почти все молодые, с маленькими детьми. Это была свободная земля, каждый мог взять себе участок и работать на нем в течение пяти Оборотов. Потом следовало подать в Конклав заявку на то, чтобы этот участок закрепили за тобой. Но жить здесь хотели немногие — для того, чтобы отвоевать землю у леса, надо было приложить слишком много усилий. Зато, конечно, конкурентов было меньше, на что и позарился отец, выбирая место для переезда. Семья Амары была единственной, которая жила в Долине с давних времен, но они землю никогда не обрабатывали. Они разводили мясных птиц, снабжая мясом, яйцами, кожей и пухом окрестные рыбацкие холды.  
Таклам вздохнул — сможет ли отец предъявить что-то Конклаву через пять, нет, уже через четыре Оборота? Их участок, когда-то кем-то наполовину расчищенный и заброшенный, так и стоял, снова зарастая лесом. И заброшенная хижина, в которой они поселились, стала с их появлением лишь чуть чище и ухоженней. Права, наверно, бабка Амары — и чего только ехали, сидели бы смирно у себя на Севере... Хотя нет, не права. Таклам гневно сощурился. Они у нее хлеб не отбирают, ей-то что? К тому же, останься они в Плоскогорье, стать всадником ему уж точно бы не светило. И отец еще, может, одумается, возьмется за дело... И вообще Такламу понравилось жить на Южном — тепло круглый год, вокруг бескрайний лес, море рядом. Только вот сейчас скучно, в кои веки выбрался из дому, и даже поговорить не с кем.  
Может, пойти в Длинный холд, к тамошним мальчишкам? Он познакомился с ними летом на берегу, и они часто потом играли вместе. Но это далеко... Таклам взглянул на небо. Низкие тучи все еще висели над головой, влажный ветер насквозь продувал теплую куртку. Погода явно не для дальних прогулок. Но не возвращаться же домой?  
Потоптавшись еще немного, Таклам решил пойти в лес, проведать их с Амарой домик. То есть, никакой, конечно, это был не домик, просто шалаш, но они строили его долго, старательно, и получился он у них большой и крепкий.   
В лесу было мокро, под ногами хлюпало, сверху капало, а иногда, когда Таклам неосторожно задевал ветку, прямо-таки лило, но он только поеживался и упрямо шагал дальше. По крайней мере, ветра здесь не было, и он даже согрелся. По дороге раздумывал — может, все же сходить в Длинный? Ирденел, один из его приятелей, в прошлый раз рассказал загадочную историю:  
— Что-то странное на Перне происходит, — начал он с авторитетным видом. Мальчишки дружно воззрились на него. — Мой дядя — дельфинер, ну вы же знаете. Так вот он вчера приезжал и всех опрашивал — не видели ли они где-нибудь одинокого дельфина. У них из стаи один пропал.  
— А другие дельфины разве не знают?   
— В том-то и дело, что нет. И ведь взрослый был дельфин, умный, здоровый. — Ирденел покачал головой, явно подражая кому-то. — Это дело дурно пахнет, вот что я вам говорю.  
Интересно, нашелся пропавший или нет? Такламу нравились дельфины. Он встречался с ними, когда они с Амарой ходили купаться в Лазурную бухту. Всего один раз, но этого хватило, чтобы полюбить эти веселые, игривые создания. Может, и пропавший дельфин тогда был там... И что такое могло с ним случиться? Ну, случиться много чего могло, конечно, все-таки зима, штормы, да и дельфины — не драконы и не файры, на суше они совсем беззащитны. А почему тогда Ирденел сказал, что это дело дурно пахнет? Непростые слова... Тогда Таклам не обратил на них внимания, а сейчас вдруг вспомнилось и засело в голове. Дедушка, помнится, говорил так, когда подозревал чей-то злой умысел. Например, когда у коров соседа вдруг резко упали надои, и тот жаловался ему на это, сидя в гостях, дед ему посоветовал: «Это дело дурно пахнет, Тардим. Проверь-ка ты своего Рикка. Говорят, на последней Встрече его в игорных палатках видели». И все оказалось так, как он и подозревал — этот самый Рикк, несколько лет честно проработавший у Тардима и пользовавшийся его полным доверием, сильно проигрался и начал воровать у хозяина молоко. Так что Ирденел действительно выразился... интересно. Надо будет обязательно сходить в Длинный, разузнать, что там и как, решил Таклам. Пусть только погода установится.   
Все-таки шалаш у них получился на диво крепкий! Таклам медленно обошел вокруг — ни один прут не отвалился, только листья осыпались. Но они так плотно уложили ветки, что просветов почти не было. Несмотря на это, дожди, конечно, сделали свое дело — внутри шалаша земля была такой же мокрой, как и снаружи, и пахло чем-то, не то мясом, не то рыбой. А что так может пахнуть? Таклам всмотрелся в полумрак, озадаченный странным запахом, и увидел какую-то темную груду у дальней стенки.  
Это оказался кожаный мешок — большой, совсем новый, плотно набитый чем-то. Заинтригованный Таклам развязал завязки и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Не поверив своим глазам, потянул тяжелый мешок ближе к свету, уронил, не удержав, и из мешка выпало то, что он пытался рассмотреть — отрубленная, залитая кровью дельфинья голова. Таклам взвизгнул, кубарем выкатился из шалаша, побежал куда-то, не видя перед собой ничего, всхлипывая от страха и жалости, и вдруг что-то хрустнуло рядом, затылок ожгло болью, и наступила темнота.

Кто-то рядом говорил, нудно, не замолкая, противным простуженным голосом. Таклам хотел сказать, чтоб перестали, но не смог — рот был забит чем-то. Дернулся проверить, что там — но руки не двигались, и ноги тоже, и было больно, холодно и неудобно. Только подергавшись зря еще немного, Таклам наконец пришел в себя и осознал, что с ним — он лежит в шалаше, связанный по рукам и ногам, и с кляпом во рту.  
Голова неприятно гудела, из-за кляпа во рту было горько и сухо, царапало горло, слишком сильно затянутые веревки больно врезались в запястья. Спиной к нему сидели двое, о чем-то негромко разговаривая. Из-за шума в голове Таклам поначалу ничего толком не мог разобрать, но когда один из сидящих спросил: «А что с мальчишкой делать?», заставил себя собраться и прислушаться:  
— Что-что, — равнодушно обронил второй. — В мешок и в море.  
Первый вздрогнул, но промолчал. Это у него был тот самый противный гундосый голос.  
— Долго как, — заговорил он снова, нервно хрустя пальцами. — Как бы мальчишку искать не пошли.  
— Не пойдут, — ответил второй. — Знаю я его папашу, к добряку-Данжелу пристроился в помощники. И мамашу видал. Нищеброды и бездельники, северная отрыжка. Едут к нам и едут, никчемное отродье. Мальчишка у них целыми днями сам по себе скачет, не будет его никто искать. До ночи точно. А может, и потом не станут. — Он хохотнул. — Решат, что сбежал из дому и туда ему и дорога. Им-то полегче жить будет, одним ртом меньше.  
Таклам похолодел. Кажется, только что его приговорили к смерти. Мысли в голове заметались вспугнутыми файрами — не поймать, не ухватить, сердце бешено заколотилось, требуя немедленно бежать, спасаться. Он бы, наверно, забился, замычал, выдавая, что очнулся, если бы гундосый не сказал:  
— А что ж ты его сразу тогда не прибил насмерть?  
— Сам прибей, — окрысился второй, — если такой умный. Мало ли что... Молчит и не трепыхается, да и ладно. Потом, когда дело сладим, в мешок засунем — и фьють, с концами. И пусть заказчик видит, на что пришлось пойти, доплатит и молчать крепче будет.  
— Что ж он так долго-то, — тоскливо вздохнул гундосый. Потом спросил заговорщическим тоном: — А ты веришь в это? Ну, что дельфинье мясо способно умалишенных вылечить?  
— Да ерунда это, — второй пожал плечами. — Но главное, что он верит. А кто у него умалишенный-то, не знаешь?  
— Жена вроде, — неуверенно ответил первый. — А мне кажется, что-то в этом есть. Дельфины — они ведь умные? Умнее файров, почти как драконы.   
— Что ты думаешь, ум у них в мясе, что ли? — хохотнул второй. Гундосый обиделся:  
— А почему ты решил, что ему мясо нужно? Может, мозг. Или сердце там. Мало ли... Никто же не знает, почему, скажем, холодилка боль унимает. Почему бы и дельфиньим мозгам сумасшествие не лечить?  
Таклам слушал этот нелепый и жуткий разговор и чувствовал себя как в кошмаре, когда не можешь ничего сделать, и проснуться, чтобы прекратить это, тоже не можешь. Сердце билось уже где-то в горле, он начал задыхаться, потому что нос забился соплями, а глаза щекотали близкие слезы. Но твердо понимал, что нельзя себя выдать — тогда его оглушат снова или вовсе прибьют, и не останется ни одного шанса на спасение. Он из последних сил заставлял себя молчать и оставаться неподвижным, пытаясь придумать какой-то выход. В одном эти подонки правы — никто не пойдет его искать, пока не настанет ночь. Значит, надо выкручиваться самому.  
— Как это никто не знает? — удивился второй. — Целители же есть, целый Цех. Про холодилку они небось все знают, что и почему.  
— Тьфу, — сплюнул первый. — Целители... Я вот им ни на грош не верю. У моего соседа младший когда заболел, животом мучался, целитель настоял, что надо операцию сделать. Разрезал его, а пацан помер. А он, гад этот, еще и родителей потом обвинил, мол, поздно к нему обратились. Сам, небось, что-то не то отрезал, да кто ж докажет. Сосед попробовал лорду пожаловаться, так тот его сам и заткнул.   
— Бывает, — глубокомысленно протянул второй.   
— Вот я и думаю, — оживленно заговорил гундосый. — Вполне может быть, что про дельфинье мясо — правда. Может, оно не только сумасшествие лечит... Только целители это скрывают, потому что тогда к ним никто ходить не будет.  
— Или дельфинов жалеют, — подтвердил второй. — Эти дельфины ж вроде как им помогают, насквозь видят, у кого какая болячка.  
— Точно! Рука руку моет!  
Таклам не выдержал и потряс головой. Добился только всплеска боли и головокружения — действительность не изменилась. Он по-прежнему лежал в построенном своими руками шалаше, связанный и беспомощный, со страшными людьми, убившими дельфина и собиравшимися убить его — двенадцатилетнего мальчика. Из-за денег. Из-за того, что кто-то там поверил, что мясо дельфина способно излечить от сумасшествия.

Первый, между тем, кряхтя, приподнялся.   
— Пойду, гляну, где он там, — сказал он. — Потороплю, пригляжу, чтоб не наследил. Неровен час, Патрулю попадемся. Они вчера ближе к вечеру тут пролетали, могут и сегодня. Дельфинеры, видать, все же раскопали что-то, раз их подняли. А все из-за тебя! Не упусти ты первого подранка, второго не пришлось бы ловить! А может, они подранка нашли?  
— Заткнись. Там еще неизвестно, кто больше виноват. Да и вряд ли подранок выжил, так что не трепыхайся раньше времени. И вообще, идем вместе, — сказал второй и потянулся, поворачиваясь. Таклам зажмурился и затаил дыхание. — У меня затекло все тут сидеть.  
— А мальчишка не очнется?   
Таклама пихнули ногой.   
— Не должен. Да даже если и очнется — что он сделает? Силенок у него не хватит из моих узлов выпутаться. И этот уже, наверно, близко, долго ходить не будем. Пойдем.  
Увы, его слова о надежности узлов оказались не пустым бахвальством. Таклам только кожу разодрал до крови, пытаясь вырваться. Кляп вытолкнуть тоже не удалось, только наглотался противных, кислых ошметков, чуть не задохнулся, когда затошнило. Поняв, что освободиться не получается, он попытался успокоиться — дедушка всегда говорил, что паника — худший советчик. «Не мечись! — прикрикнул он как-то на тетю Энис, когда дядя Леден сильно порезался, и кровь никак не могли остановить. — Слезами делу не поможешь! Ты только пугаешь себя еще больше, и его тоже! Возьми себя в руки, и подумай — что ты делаешь не так?» Дед тогда уже не ходил, иначе бы сам все сделал, но одними своими словами и уверенностью сумел успокоить тетю, и она, наконец, смогла правильно наложить жгут. Таклам постарался отогнать подальше страх и подумать, что бы сказал дед сейчас. «Успокойся, — наверняка сказал бы он. — Подумай, что ты действительно можешь сделать. Не трать силы зря. Постарайся придумать, как позвать на помощь».  
Позвать на помощь... Можно постараться вытолкнуть-таки кляп и закричать. Можно попытаться как-то нашуметь, когда его будут тащить отсюда. И хоть бы Патруль действительно решил сегодня облететь их края! Тогда можно было бы попробовать позвать дракона... А почему бы не попробовать сейчас? Ведь всадники слышат своих драконов даже с другого конца Перна! Того голубого, который назвал его будущим всадником, звали Кенет...  
Таклам сосредоточился, крепко зажмурился и мысленно позвал: «Кенет!» Ничего не произошло. Он, все больше отчаиваясь, несколько раз повторил призыв — ответа не было. Из глаз уже непрерывным потоком бежали слезы, из носа текло, легкие жгло огнем от недостатка воздуха. В какой-то миг он отчетливо подумал, что умирает, собрал все оставшиеся силы, представил себе навеки врезавшуюся в память картину — летящих над морем драконов — и заорал, иначе не скажешь, так что голова взорвалась болью: «Кенет!!!» И, не веря себе, услышал в ответ: «Кто это? Это ты, злой мальчик? Тебе плохо?»  
Дальнейшее Таклам запомнил какими-то урывками. Кажется, он потерял сознание, сразу после того, как кое-как сумел объяснить дракону, что с ним происходит. Очнулся от того, что в голове раздавались уже два голоса, встревоженных и настойчивых: «Мальчик! Где ты? Покажи нам!» Он не сразу понял, что от него хотят, потом попытался представить себе шалаш, каким увидел его со стороны, и окончательно провалился в темноту.  
***  
— Мальчик! Очнись, малыш! — На этот раз голос звучал не в голове, а рядом. Таклам открыл глаза и увидел склонившееся к нему встревоженное мужское лицо. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Голова болит, — прохрипел Таклам, прислушавшись к себе. — И горло. И руки. И вообще все. Я не умер?  
— Нет, конечно, — рассмеялся мужчина и зазвенел какими-то склянками. — Небольшое сотрясение, шок, обезвоживание, простыл немного. Но это все ерунда, полежишь несколько дней, будешь, как новенький. На вот, выпей это.  
Таклам послушно выпил протянутое снадобье — прохладное, чуть сладковатое. Горло сразу стало меньше жечь. Он огляделся — просторная комната, с большим окном и вся белая, была ему совсем незнакома.  
— Где это я? — спросил он.  
— В лазарете при штаб-квартире Крылатого Патруля, — ответил мужчина. — А я — дежурный целитель. Меня зовут Лайден. А тебя?  
— Таклам... Значит, мне все-таки удалось позвать драконов?  
— Да, удалось. Ты вообще большой молодец! Не растерялся, сумел все сделать правильно. Настоящий будущий всадник! Тебя ждут великие дела, малыш!  
— Просто жить очень хотелось, — пробормотал Таклам, заливаясь краской.   
— Все хотят жить, — возразил Лайден. — Но не каждый на твоем месте смог бы не поддаться панике и сообразить, как спастись. Теперь выпей еще эти лекарства, и расскажи, как найти твоих родителей. Ты пробудешь здесь еще долго — надо долечиться и еще, возможно, придется свидетельствовать на суде. Так что нужно их предупредить и успокоить. Они, наверно, уже обыскались тебя.  
Таклам добросовестно рассказал требуемое, выпил лекарства — уже не такие приятные на вкус. Потом Лайден принес ему ужин — бульон и тушеную рыбу. Есть не хотелось, но под строгим взглядом целителя пришлось проглотить все до крошки.  
— Теперь спи, — велел Лайден, напоив его еще одним настоем. — Все остальное — завтра. Тебе надо отдохнуть.

Утром Таклам почувствовал себя намного лучше. Вставать ему не разрешили, но голова уже так не болела, и глаза больше не слезились. Лежать было скучно, но ничего не поделаешь — Лайден даже по нужде запретил ему вставать, ловко подсунув под него специальную посудину, когда он запросился в уборную:  
— Лежи, если хочешь потом еще своими мозгами пользоваться! Потерпи пару дней, ты же мужчина! И не стесняйся, это моя работа. Даже взрослые всадники бывают в таком состоянии, так что ничего нового ты мне не покажешь.  
Таклам кое-как справился со своими делами, краснея так, что, казалось, щеки навсегда такими раскаленными и останутся.   
— Вот и молодец, — удовлетворенно сказал Лайден, вынес посудину и, вернувшись, сел у кровати. — Теперь спрашивай, вижу, что не терпится.  
— А это правда? — выпалил Таклам. — Ну, что мясо дельфинов помогает от сумасшествия?  
— Нет! И какой только идиот это выдумал?! — Лайден был искренне возмущен. — Это все равно, как думать, что, съев арфиста, начнешь так же хорошо петь! Дикость какая-то!  
Таклам передернулся, ярко представив, как вместо головы дельфина из мешка вываливается человеческая голова. Увидев, что он побледнел, целитель встревожился:  
— Что? Голова закружилась?  
— Нет, — поспешил его успокоить Таклам. — Просто представил... ну, про арфиста.  
— Прости, — Лайден взъерошил ему волосы. — Я не хотел тебя пугать. Но это и впрямь дикость и совершенная неправда. Ну ничего, Патруль разберется, откуда у этой пакости ноги растут.   
— А этих поймали?   
— Преступников-то? Конечно, поймали. И этих двоих, и заказчика. Ты, Таклам, большое дело сделал. Если бы не ты, неизвестно, как долго это бы продолжалось, и сколько еще дельфинов бы погибло.   
— А сколько уже погибло? — спросил Таклам, вспомнив о «подранке». — Двое, да?  
Лайден кивнул, помрачнев:  
— Первый сумел убежать, но недалеко. Истек кровью, нашли только сегодня, спустя восемь дней после гибели. — Значит, Ирденел о нем рассказывал, решил Таклам. — А второго ты видел... Очень, очень жаль их. Ладно, хватит пока о грустном. К тебе сегодня еще из Патруля придут, показания запишут. Так что постарайся припомнить все-все и рассказать как можно подробнее.  
Патрульный пришел под вечер. Это был серьезный мужчина с усталым цепким взглядом, представившийся как Д’ван, всадник бронзового Сарта. Таклам, памятуя наставления Лайдена, постарался сосредоточиться и рассказать все, что запомнил. Д’ван внимательно слушал, записывая каждое его слово.  
— Потом, правда, я плохо помню, — сказал Таклам, завершая рассказ. — Кенет все-таки услышал меня, да? И пришел на помощь?  
— Да, — кивнул Д’ван. — Кенет услышал тебя и призвал Миорта, дракона Ф’лита, командира Патруля. Сам-то Кенет — не патрульный, его всадник — подмастерье Кузнечного цеха, так что он мог только на помощь позвать. А Миорт очень опытный бронзовый, он сумел сориентироваться по той картинке, что ты ему передал, и точно переместиться. Ну, а мы уже последовали за ним.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Таклам, отчего-то стесняясь. — Если бы не вы, я бы, наверно, умер, да?  
— Вполне возможно, — Д’ван вдруг тепло улыбнулся. — Но ты оказался не по зубам преступникам. А Кенета и Миорта ты сможешь потом поблагодарить лично. Хочешь?  
— Хочу! — воскликнул Таклам. Поговорить с драконами — еще бы он не хотел!   
— Ну что же, я выяснил все, что было нужно. А ты еще что-нибудь желаешь узнать?  
— А что теперь будет с этими... преступниками? Их ведь накажут?  
— Решать будет суд. Но они совершили самые тяжкие преступления — убили дельфина, жизнь которого защищается Хартией наравне с жизнью других разумных — людей и драконов, похитили и собирались убить ребенка. Так что, думаю, их ждет пожизненная ссылка на один из восточных островов. Меньшего наказания они не заслуживают.  
На прощание Д’ван торжественно протянул Такламу руку:  
— Будем ждать тебя в Патруле через несколько Оборотов! Нам нужны такие парни!  
— Если только я сумею Запечатлеть дракона. — Таклам, смущаясь, пожал твердую большую ладонь.  
— А ты не сомневайся! — широко улыбнулся Д’ван. — Твой дракон ждет тебя!  
***  
Песок на Площадке Рождений ощутимо жегся даже сквозь подошвы башмаков. Таклам переступил с ноги на ногу, стараясь не поддаваться унынию. Он был самым низкорослым, ниже даже девчонок, самым невзрачным и бесцветным из Кандидатов. Ну какой дракон польстится на такого заморыша? Таклам покосился на свои тощие руки и ноги, торчащие из-под белой туники, и постарался себя успокоить — ничего, даже если его сегодня никто не выберет, у него еще будет шанс. Ему всего четырнадцать, и он уже в Вейре. Но что-то ныло внутри, предсказывая ему неудачи — глупый, наивный Таклам, ты так и останешься стоять здесь, на горячем песке, раз за разом, пока не станет слишком поздно... Уж лучше бы ты не высовывался из дома, помогал наконец-то взявшемуся за ум отцу...  
Песнь драконов взлетела звонкими, ликующими нотами — первое пестрое яйцо судорожно затряслось и треснуло. Кандидаты подступили к нему ближе, загораживая происходящее от глаз Таклама. Он даже не стал пробираться вперед, старательно глядя себе под ноги, чтобы скрыть слезы от неминуемого разочарования. Но тут закрывшие ему обзор спины разошлись, головы повернулись к нему, и Таклам с замирающим сердцем взглянул в переливающиеся желто-красными огоньками, полные обожания, самые прекрасные в мире глаза.  
«Меня зовут Ксалит, — раздался в голове тоненький голос. — Я искал тебя и нашел!»  
Таклам опустился на колени, не обращая внимания на жгущий песок, на завистливые взгляды и перешептывания.  
«Здравствуй! — сказал он, обнимая своего дракона. — Меня зовут Т’лам. А ты — самый лучший бронзовый в мире! Мы с тобой сможем... все!»  
«Конечно! — Ксалит ткнулся мордочкой ему в шею. — А теперь можно мне поесть? Я очень-очень голоден!»  
Т’лам засмеялся и повел дракончика к площадке для кормления. Великим делам придется подождать, пока они с Ксалитом вырастут. Но они непременно их дождутся!


End file.
